sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Zach Jamis
Name: Zach Jamis Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Weight-Lifting, Protesting Appearance: The one color that everyone associates with Zach is black. Black hair, dark eyes, black clothes. He does not appear at all goth though, coming off as more of a jock. Coming in at 5'9 and 155 lbs, Zach is not a body builder but he is in shape nonetheless. His arms are slightly thick with muscle and his chest is flat, and both are usually exaggerated from all of the black tanktops he wears outside of school as though to show off. His hair is naturally blond, but he always dyes it black because it suits him much more. As you can already tell, his favorite color is black. His skin is pale white, a contradiction to the rest of his body. His beak-shaped nose is the only distinct thing on his otherwise normal face. Clothes-wise, there isn't much to say. He doesn't wear much - dark or black shorts are usually his style, with a raven-black pair of sneakers that he wears regardless of the season. His shirts really depend - normally he will wear a black tanktop to go along with his own attire. Overall though, he sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the other students at Bayview. Biography: Zach Jamis has stayed in Minnesota for his entire life. He has never ventured outside or Minnesota. Zach was also orphaned at the age of 4. He never knew his real parents but he has little interest in learning about them. The past is in the past. That is how Zach sees it. He is a boy who lives for the moment and doesn't dwell on the past. He does hold some pent up rage about being thrown away like a broken toy but he would never admit to it. He can't stand his foster parents, Adam and Stella. They act like they know how he thinks, and what's best for him. The thought makes him want to punch something. He doesn't want to be controlled by them or anyone else. You see, Zach hates America with a passion. Zach always was and is a man who wants rebellion, an event that changes America from a pitiful capitalist country to a TRUE freedom state. He is sure that it will never come and nothing he could ever do would ever create such an event. He hates the local news, only glances over the headlines on the news, and keeps most of his own knowledge to libraries and websites. His mind is open to all opinions but he never sides with anyone. He is neutral on most subjects apart from America. There is only one thing that he hates more than America are yuppie American lovers or closed-minded people. This causes him problems in school because in his eyes most of the kids in Bayview are closed minded assholes. Fine by him - it's not like he goes to school to make friends. He's sent to school so he can learn how to be a sheep, a mere cog in the machine. This also would explain his less than stellar performance in school. He barely passes any classes at all and does not make any attempt to go above and beyond. He sucks at writing, math is bullshit, science was cool until it started using algebra and history is bullshit too. Gym is his favorite subject, not by much, but at least he can exercise. His foster parents tried their hardest to change his mind, to get him to try but to no avail. Where did they go wrong? They didn't do anything wrong. It's just that Zach refuses to listen or go along with what anyone tells him. He wants to make his own decisions and do things his way. He has also been very active in many protests and while he has always wanted to start a protest himself he has had little drive to even completing that goal. What's strange is while he is a passive agressive protester, he puts alot of work and energy into working out. He lifts weights every day when he gets home from school downstairs in his basement. He spends most of his time in the basement - in fact over the past year he has turned the basement into his personal hideout away from all the bullshit in his life. Not like that's going to stop his parents from coming down there. Jamis is not a complete asshole to people. He cares more than it appears. It's just that the facade that he puts on rubs off on other people. What's more, Zach couldn't give two shits what people see of him. So you can easily see that he has little to no friends within Bayview but he is certainly not anti-social. He is quite blunt with his own opinions and he has centered himself around other people who are the same way. He has never participated in any school activities neither, thus shutting him off from a great part of the school. However, recently his only friend in the whole school Sammy Franklin convinced him to go on the Senior Trip. She had bugged him about it constantly, so he agreed to it if only to get her to stop. How could he say no to a girl with such a cheerful smile? Saying no would be like kicking a puppy! Besides, it could be fun. He didn't know many of his own school mates, but Sammy was going to be there. Advantages: Jamis is a man who can easily adapt. As energetic as he is spiteful, Jamis can spin a web so large that anyone would be convinced. He will not regret any of his choices, and the opinions of others really have no place with him. Disadvantages: Anyone who personally knows Jamis would be wary of him in a life or death situation. Jamis is known for his liberal standpoint and his hatred of authority. In a terrorist situation, there is a bigger chance of him defiantly standing up to his oppressors than there is of him going along with whatever they shuffle him into. Simply put, there's no predicting which way he'll go. Designated Number: Male student no. 101 --- Designated Weapon: Jackknife Boots Conclusion: Well, let's hope B101 overcomes his anti-authoritarian nature and participates in the SOTF program. With his physique, weapon, and personality, I have the feeling he's got the potential to seriously kick butt. The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Ciel Kills: None Killed By: Ema Ryan Collected Weapons: Jackknife Boots (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Zach, in chronological order The Past: *Butterflies Fluttering V4: *The Final Countdown *A Pit Stop of Sorts *Ten Shades of Gray *The Moon is Laughing at You *Ghosts *Hmmmm *Eep *No Such Thing as a Perfect Plan *Boats and Birds *The Cavalry Arrives *Refraction *No One Here Gets Out Alive *Failing to Reappear *Dead-End Scenario Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Zach Jamis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Zach is one of my favorite V4 characters who had no pregame whatsoever (he got one thread, but only after V4 proper had started). The reason is pretty simple: attitude. Zach was a jerk. He was a jerk with a heart of gold, but unlike most people who fall into that archetype he was still a jerk about it even when he was being nice, and felt like he couldn't really stop. Zach's narrative was funny, believable, and touching. There are a few minor missteps along the way (personally, I cringe at the forcing of the name "The Rat Pack" onto his group; I prefer groups to not have names IC unless it makes a lot of sense or a character wants them for some reason, like SADD. Everyone knows the Intrepid Six even though I am fairly sure that term never got tossed around in game). One of the great things about Zach is his relationship with Samya Franklin. It says a lot that Zach really doesn't hold her accountable for his presence, even when she encouraged him to come on the trip. Samya and Zach make a good team, as each of them is damaged in a way. They're believable together, which is a major accomplishment given what an odd match they are. Zach's choice to sit out the escape is a bit awkward, but I think he fits better there than almost anybody else, because it really is due to Samya. The two are always there for each other, and she's the one person Zach really, truly cares about, so I can accept him going looking for her. This, again, makes me wish she'd stayed active, because there was so much potential for things to go further than they did. Still, I'm glad that their plotline got some closure. Zach dies not too long after Samya, and like everything else he does, he pulls it off with attitude and style. I wish it had gone down a little differently, though. The whole scene sees a large number of good characters gunned down in a fashion that, I feel, really does not do any of them justice and comes off as rather forced. That's always a danger in the later stages of the game, but I guess this just really reinforced how key it is to pay a lot of attention to a character's exit. That said, Zach comes off better than almost everyone else in the scene, and his end is handled very nicely. He's a character I can recommend without hesitation. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students